brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Copyright Footer
Hey guys, just thought about it (and also Mythrun) pointed out to me that we need a copyright footer to disclose that we are not affiliated with LEGO and so forth. © Also, read this: (link) So, what should we do? Support if you support the idea, oppose if you oppose it. (Straw Poll!) *'Support' per Fair Play. 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - I suppose. - Kingcjc 09:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Support. But only if its small, and nice and discreet.' 09:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Too many people think we work with LEGO or something, we need this settled IMO. - 14:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Well some people seemed to believe me on chat when I said I designed the Colletable Minifigures :P - Kingcjc 20:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::**sigh* I'm not surprised actually... - 20:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' We aren't affiliated with LEGO. 20:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - My goodness people, straw polls are for minor stylistic things, not important stuff like this :P FB100Z • talk • 20:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Request for closure'. It seems we have come to a consensus. 20:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Question' - How are we going to implement this? Let's not use a JavaScript hack; maybe the Wikia staff could help us out. FB100Z • talk • 20:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :*I know the JS code. And I love...JS hacks. It's not really a "hack" ;) 20:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::*Nor can it be proven by anybody as a hack... ;) YOU GO GIRL! - 20:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::*It is, actually. I wrote it for MLNWiki :3 I think it would be better to have the code included on the server side, so it will be visible to users with no JavaScript (section 508-ish compliance.) FB100Z • talk • 20:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :It says on the fairplay page that you can't have the LEGO logo- are we planning to remove that? 02:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::We should. Unless we ask for permission to use it. 02:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't we just claim fair use? It occurs that if LEGO wanted it removed, they would have asked wikia when they said to remove early PoP pics, etc. - Kingcjc 09:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could, but that would be too easy. - 18:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Request for closure' - Let's ask the Wikia folks to do this for us; you should always have disclaimers and stuff on the server side. FB100Z • talk • 00:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) * Support Maybe a second notice in Brickipedia:Copyrights would be good too. Can we put that note into the "Powered by MediaWiki" footer (used in MonoBook, I don't know if that is used in Oasis too)? 17:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not. We have a footer, but it's a bit tucked away. 14:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC)